


In every Dimension

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus' magic isn't the only thing that has gone dormant, but it's like riding a bike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Flufftober Challenge 2018: Trope SundayTwo - Alternate UniverseNot sure this counts as AU because it’s in the show, so it’s a canon AU, but this is where my mind took me.Edit: I love this so much I decided I will come back to this and expand it, though I can't say exactly when yet. But in 2018, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the portal he had just closed, Magnus realised that he had another problem to face now: Jace and Clary had appeared in this dimension replacing their counterparts, and now they had left. Which meant that the Jace and Clary that belonged into this dimension were still somewhere out there.

Technically, that wasn’t even his problem. He had had nothing to do with Clary’s initial transfer into this dimension, and he had nothing to do with these people.

But somehow, it _was_ his problem. He couldn’t just turn away from it. They had parents and friends who would be worried sick and Magnus wanted avoid that kind of suffering, even for people he didn’t know and would never know.

Not a problem he could go and fix on the spot, however. First, he needed to get out of here again. He had gone down here with Clary and Jace had followed her in turn, driven by jealousy. So if he now emerged upstairs again without Jace and Clary, maybe it wouldn’t arise too many suspicions. He could always tell anybody who asked that Clary was upset about a Tarot reading and had needed to talk to him about it, and he had left the two down there to figure it out.

He had totally forgotten Mr Tall Dark and Handsome, who now immediately bee-lined for Magnus as he spotted him.

Damn, the man was gorgeous. He just didn’t have the time right now. Jace and Clary needed to come back and –

“If tea isn’t your thing, maybe something with a bit more... sparkle?” Alec Lightwood asked him.

Magnus opened his mouth and shut it again, clearing his throat. “I shouldn’t...” He cleared his throat again, hyper-aware of those beautiful hazel eyes on him.

“Oh, but you should.” Alec gestured towards the bar. “I insist. I told Raj I’m responsible for you, so please, I have to make sure you have a good time.”  
“I...”  
“Just one?”

Seriously? _Puppy eyes?_

And then a thought hit him, just as Alec ordered their drinks. Jace and Clary were from the other dimension, and they were a couple. Jace and Clary from this dimension were a couple as well. So what if...

A part of Magnus’ brain was utterly scandalised at the notion a true Shadowhunter would have something going with a warlock, another part was more than intrigued, but both of them froze up when Alec turned around again, a smile on his face.

“You strike me as a Martini type,” he said and handed Magnus the glass.  
“I... thank you.”

The mere thought of being able to get close to this man...

The thought of how his abs felt was very distracting, to say the least. He felt Alec’s eyes on him and noticed the cocked eyebrow and the amused, tiny little smirk. And then he realised he had been staring at Alec with the glass halfway up to his mouth. There was no way he could make that look natural so he took a sip, but moved too fast and almost spilled his Martini down his front.

“Yes... I... Martini. Perfect. Thank you, Mr Lightwood.”  
“Please,” Alec said with a tine eye roll. “Call me Alec.”  
“Magnus,” Magnus said without thinking, as if he hadn’t introduced himself approximately ten minutes ago,

Crap. It wasn’t only his magic that had been dormant for too many centuries.

Well, that would solve the problem in no time. By the way Alec looked at him Magnus couldn’t say if he saw pity or annoyance in those eyes at Magnus’ clumsiness and his abysmal flirting skills. But as he looked closer, Alec was still smiling.

“I’m sorry... you seem... upset.” Alec stepped a little closer. “Tense. Is something wrong?” Then he looked around. “Where’s Clary?”  
“She...” Magnus cleared his throat again. “She saw me for a Tarot reading the other day, and she told me she needed to talk about it as it wouldn’t leave her mind. And then her boyfriend followed us because he thought Clary was unfaithful to him.”

Alec took a sip of his drink.

“She was not,” Magnus emphasised.

Alec licked his lips and inclined his head the slightest bit. “Good. Because the sub-basement is a terrible place to make out. I know a few places that are a lot more... comfortable.”

Man, that guy didn’t pull any punches, did he?

Magnus could remember a time when he would have had the time of his life with this conversation. As it was, it was all he could do to not make a complete and utter ass out of himself.

But his mind kept wandering back to Clary and Jace. How they were an item in both dimensions. Did he actually really have a chance with this man?

Because there was something. Something in the air.

It could, of course, just be sexual tension.

‘Just.’

Before Magnus could say anything Alec was attacked by a woman in a blue glittery dress who threw herself at him with a howl of joy. From what Magnus was able to glean it was his sister whose boyfriend had proposed, or something like that.

Aec was thrown a little off guard by that attack and cast Magnus a half-nervous, half-apologetic glance. His sister finally noticed Magnus and let go of her brother.

“Hey, I’m Izzy. I’m Alec’s baby sister.”  
“The family resemblance is striking,” Magnus said, and without thinking, added: “As is the family beauty.”

“Oh!” Izzy smiled and tugged at her glasses. “Thank you!”  
“He was talking to me, Izzy,” Alec said.  
Izzy looked up at him and crossed her arms. “Oh, I know, you and your impeccable gaydar. But are you so sure that guy doesn’t bat for the other team?”

“Izzy!!” This time, Alec looked almost panicked. “I’m sorry, she’s drunk and I really don’t...”  
“Don’t worry.” Magnus took a sip of his drink. “She’s an adorable drunk.”  
Alec wanted to say something but Izzy forestalled him. “So is Alec. Really.”  
“I wouldn’t know,” Magnus replied with a smile. “I haven’t seen him drunk.” And cast Alec a significant look. “Yet.”

Apparently it was like riding a bike.

“Wait.” Izzy adjusted her glasses and frowned at Magnus with her arms akimbo. “Which team are you batting for?”  
“ISABELLE!”

Alec was mortified, but Magnus could only laugh. Looking at Alec who was digging his fingers into his hair and glaring daggers at his sister, he felt himself relax more and more.

“Look,” Magnus said and took another dainty sip of his drink. “Why make a decision when you don’t have to?”  
“What?” Izzy’s face lit up. “Ooh!”  
“Please,” Magnus said with a flick of his hand. “No fighting over my company. Please.”  
“Oh, I have a boyfriend,” Izzy giggled. “But I leave you two to it then. Toodles!”

Alec took a deep breath as she left, shaking his head, and looked at Magnus with the air of someone about to admit utter defeat. Then he ran his fingers through his hair again to sort it.

“No... not for my sake.” Magnus gestured at Alec’s hair.  
Alec froze, utter confusion in his eyes.  
“I like the look. A bit mussed. Kind of like...” He gyrated his free wrist a few times.  
“A bedhead?” Alec asked, and combed his fingers through his hair again, freeing thick, black strands from the formerly smooth hairstyle.

Magnus’ fingers itched just looking at them.

“Yeah, kind of.” He emptied his glass. “Next one on me?”  
“No, let me,” Alec said and gestured at the bartender. “I insist.”  
“Are you working up a tab so I have to take you out on a date?”

Alec turned around. Magnus winked.

Oh, how he had missed this.

Alec’s smile grew into a slow, almost sensuous smirk as he handed Magnus his glass.

“To us,” he said.  
This time, Magnus held the eye contact. “To us,” he replied. “And... I’m really sorry if I was a bit curt there in the beginning. It was just a little stressful to be told that I am invited only to discover that I wasn’t.”  
Alec took a sip of his drink. “Don’t worry about it.”

Magnus toyed with the skewered olive. “I hope you weren’t thinking I was playing hard to get.” He looked up with a coy little smile.  
“I was,” Alec said with a chuckle. “But I do like a challenge.”  
“Hmm.” Magnus shrugged and brought the olive to his mouth. “Seems like the challenge is over...” He popped the olive between his lips and pulled it off the skewer with his teeth.

“That depends,” Alec said slowly, and Magnus noted with satisfaction his Alec’s eyes never left his lips.  
“Depends on what?”  
“On what the actual goal is,” Alec replied and finally tore his eyes off Mangus’ lips. The smile on his lips made Magnus’ stomach flutter.

“Say, Magnus,” Alec said as he put down his empty glass. “Have you ever been to the Institute?”  
“No, I have not,” Magnus replied.  
“Would you like a tour?” Alec gestured invitingly at the large doors at the back of the entry hallway.

Magnus took a tiny step back and lifted one eyebrow. “To show me all those places to make out? Do you think I’m that kind of guy?”  
“Do _you_ take _me_ for that kind of guy?” Alec said, feigning hurt.  
“Then let’s just say it is for... future reference,” Magnus said, dropped the skewer into his empty glass and offered Alec his arm.

“For future reference, purely.” Alec smiled and took the arm, and they headed towards the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I came back, not sure if anyone actually sees this but maybe someone does.

Magnus hadn’t been able to imagine it, but getting a tour of the Institute was actually interesting from a purely innuendo-free point of view. In addition to that it was fascinating to see how much Valentine went out of his way to provide his employees with a work environment that would cater to all their needs. No wonder this company was so productive. 

There was a gym, a cafeteria and a kitchen where you could make your own food, free coffee makers all over the place, a library, and a lot of bedrooms to recharge or stay overnight when working on pressing deadlines. 

But what Magnus didn’t fail to notice was that ever so often, especially when talking about the history of the building, Alec suddenly stopped and backtracked, or abruptly changed the topic. Magnus didn’t call him out on it, but he began to wonder if there was more knowledge about the Institute and its history preserved in here than he had been able to imagine. But this wasn’t the time to start that kind of conversation. 

Alec made a point however of showing Magnus his own room, which looked a lot more lived-in than the others he had been able to peek into. The words ‘workaholic’ and ‘being married to the job’ hung unspoken in the air. 

Magnus braced himself for a few innuendos or comments about showing Magnus his personal bedroom, but he Alec didn’t give him more than a wink. Magnus felt strangely relieved. He had never been one for hook-ups – for the last two and a half centuries, at least – so he was glad he wouldn’t have to give Alec a brush-off right then and there. 

Heading back towards the Ops-centre, but via a different staircase, they passed a large set of double doors in a broad hallway and Magnus stopped to look at the intricate carvings. Sure enough, the angelic rune was impossible to miss in those designs. Magnus looked at Alec who actually squirmed.

“I’m sorry, but that’s management only.”  
“Too bad.” Magnus smiled at him. “After that extensive tour I’m going to die of curiosity now.”  
“Yeah, being head of the PR department has its perks,” Alec said and cleared his throat. “But even I have to stick to the rules.”  
“Say no more,” Magnus replied. “I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”

But here was the opportunity to confirm his suspicions, so he touched one of the angelic runes carved into the wood. 

But when he looked back at Alec, his finger still lingering on the carving, he saw that Alec had very obviously slammed a door into Magnus’ face behind his eyes. Magnus decided to leave it at that, because it was clear as rain that Alec was beginning to get nervous. So he just smiled and turned away from the door. 

Alec almost sagged in relief but was quickly back to his former, flirty self. 

“So, Magnus, how do you feel about another drink?”  
“I could definitely use one,” Magnus replied, and hooked his arm through Alec’s. 

Alec’s smile widened and they headed back towards the Ops-centre and the party that was in full swing now. Alec looked around at all those people having a blast and nodded. 

“Seems like everyone is having fun,” Magnus said with a smile.  
“Yes,” Alec replied and steered them towards the bar. “Another job well done.”  
Magnus accepted the Martini and looked at Alec over the rim of his glass. “You organised this?” He let his hand sweep across the room.   
“I’m the head of PR,” Alec replied and daintily took a sip of his drink. “Who else would have thrown this together?”  
“Impressive.” Magnus took a sip of his Martini. “If I ever need to plan a party I know who to ask for help.”  
“Oh... I’m quite happy to help... satisfy your needs,” Alec drawled and clinked his glass against Magnus’. 

Magnus smirked, realising that he was no longer uncomfortable with Alec’s straightforwardness. Quite the contrary. They stood there leaning against the bar, their elbows touching the slightest bit. 

“Say,” Alec said after emptying his glass. “You mentioned something about a Tarot reading earlier.” He looked at Magnus. “Are you a psychic or something?”  
“You could say that,” Magnus said and speared his olive. “Hand readings, Taro readings, elixirs, you name it. People are crazy for that sort of thing. Crazy enough that I can make a living off it.”  
“So you’re what,” Alec said with a chuckle, “an urban witch?”  
“The term would be warlock,” Magnus said and met Alec’s eyes. 

A few seconds passed in silence and a small frown formed on Alec’s face. “Right, my bad,” he said and put his glass down. “Would you mind?” And he held out his right hand, palm up.  
“With pleasure,” Magnus said and took the offered hand.

“You will meet a dark, handsome stranger who will blow your mind and-”  
“Magnus,” Alec said and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, my bad.” Magnus winked at him. “I looked at the wrong hand.” 

Alec snorted and shook his head. Magnus winked again and settled Alec’s hand properly into his own that Alec’s palm was spread out. 

Then Magnus focussed on the lines and opened his mind. 

“To start with, and that probably doesn’t come as a surprise, you’re strong, vigorous and strong-willed. You are comfortable with yourself. You know what you want, and don’t hesitate to take it. But you wouldn’t sell your grandmother for it.”

Alec shifted his stance and Magnus traced a few lines with the tip of his finger. 

“You harbour a fierce protectiveness of those you love and care about, and unconditional selflessness when those people are concerned. You are a man who would lay down his life to save a loved one, without hesitation.” He looked up at Alec’s face. “Commendable.”

Shaking his head with a smirk, Alec shrugged. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Very well.” Magnus looked back at Alec’s palm. “I’ll try. But someone as confident as you might not have a lot of that for me to read.”

It was always so easy to combine what he saw with what he already knew about the person, to give people what they wanted to hear. But in this case he filtered out everything else but the lines in front of his eyes and what they told him. 

“Don’t take this as innuendo,” he said and frowned. “You’re a good, attentive lover who doesn’t take pleasure out of satisfying only his own desire.”  
“It’s kind of hard to not take that as innuendo,” Alec chuckled.  
“Understandably,” Magnus replied with a smile but without looking up. “And you love as fiercely as your need to protect those you love. There are, or will be, a few people who you love, or have loved, but there is one person who will be the love of your life, or already is. The line here says that once you meet that person, you will never love anyone else.”  
“That sounds equal parts romantic and scary.” Alec pulled his hand back as Magnus let it go.

“I swear I didn’t make it up,” Magnus said and tried to ignore the tingling sensation that touching Alec’s hand had left on his skin. “If you want a more in-depth reading you can come see me and I do the Tarot card for you, free of charge.”  
“Maybe I do that,” Alec replied and smiled again. “Another drink?”

Magnus nodded, and the two found themselves a quiet corner, where a few bistro chairs and tables were arranged for those people who needed a break. 

Magnus clumsily started the conversation with asking about Alec’s job. But once Alec had supplied a few anecdotes about customers and employees that had caused Magnus to laugh out loud a few times, the mood was so relaxed that Magnus could only measure the passing time by the rhythm in which Alec got them more drinks. 

It was late, and most people had gone home, or were about to leave, and Magnus and Alec were still talking about everything and nothing, completely at ease in each other’s company, even when they turned more than slightly flirtatious all the time. 

Occasionally their eyes met, however, and their gazes lingered longer and longer as the evening progressed. And when their hands brushed the next time Alec handed Magnus a drink, Magnus was dead sure he hadn’t imagined the slight widening of Alec’s eyes. 

With only a few people left the music had slowed down, and they watched Valentine and his wife dance in a tight embrace, slowly rocking back and forth, looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world. 

“Wanna dance?” Alec asked, his voice far too close to Magnus’ ear for him to suppress a tiny shiver.   
“I don’t...” Magnus looked at him. “I don’t really dance.”

But Alec just got up and held out his hand, and Magnus looked into his beautiful big eyes, and who was to judge him anyway for his clumsy moves but Alec, who Magnus knew wouldn’t judge him?

Not that it was really dancing, anyway. They hardly moved their feet, just swaying in time with the music, Alec’s hand on Magnus’ waist and Magnus’ hand on Alec’s shoulder while the fingers on their other hands entwined. The music was soft and low, and once Magnus looked up at Alec’s face, and at his eyes, he couldn’t look away again. 

There was a soft smile on Alec’s lips, nothing cocky or flirtatious, and it made Magnus hyper-aware of the strong, firm muscles under his hand, the warmth of the body that seemed so much closer than before, and the gentle pressure of the fingers around his own. 

“Are you having a good time?” Alec asked in a low voice, lifting his eyebrows.  
“I do,” Magnus replied, mesmerized by his eyes. “You take your responsibilities very serious, I can see.”  
“I do,” Alec replied and the smile widened a little. He pulled Magnus the slightest bit closer, and Magnus didn’t resist.

Magnus was still caught in Alec’s gaze, and he felt the sudden urge to rest his head against Alec’s shoulder, bury his face in the crook of Alec’s graceful neck, and forget about the world, demons, angelic runes, and immortality. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec’s voice was still low and soft.  
Magnus shook his head with a slight smile. “It’s been too long since I had... this.”  
“We don’t have to stop anytime soon,” Alec replied, and his face was suddenly a little closer. “You know what, Magnus...” He sighed. “Normally I would ask you at this point to come home with me, but...”

The ‘but’ was unexpectedly painful. But before Magnus could reply Alec continued, quickly, as if he had seen the trace of disquiet in Magnus’ eyes. 

“But... I don’t know...” Alec was still smiling. “I don’t really see you as a one-night-stand. I’d like to see you again.”  
“I... I would like that, too,” was all Magnus could say.   
“Good.” Alec’s smile widened. “We could... go out for drinks maybe? Or dinner? And you can give me that Tarot reading you mentioned.” 

Magnus was captured in Alec’s gaze, his face so close, close enough for to feel Alec’s breath on his skin. It made him shiver.

“And maybe,” Alec went on in a whisper, “maybe you can tell me some more about that mysterious person I will meet one day.”  
“Maybe,” Magnus replied with a racing heart, his eyes fixed on Alec’s lips that were so close, so close...

And then Alec closed his eyes and leaned in some more, and all Magnus could do was close his eyes as well as he felt Alec’s breath graze his lips. 

The kiss was so soft, so tender, and so warm, that it took Magnus’ breath away. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever kissed him like that before. Alec’s hand rested warm and firmly on his lower back, and Magnus gave in, letting himself be pulled close and into the kiss. 

The kiss stayed sensuous and soft, no hungrily chasing each other lips or messy swipes of tongues. Magnus could have stayed like this forever. But eventually they had to part, to get a little more air into their lungs, and this time Magnus didn’t resist the urge to rest his head against Alec’s shoulder. 

He felt Alec’s breath graze his skin as he spoke.

“When can I see you again?”  
Magnus sighed and smiled against the skin of Alec’s neck. “Whenever you open your eyes,” he replied, not caring how cheesy he sounded.  
Alec chuckled softly under his breath, and his lips brushed Magnus’ temple. “I like the sound of that,” he whispered. “Can I kiss you again?”

Magnus lifted his head and smiled, and closed his eyes when Alec’s lips met his.


End file.
